Oh Bloody Hell - Period cramps and more
by Mupfel
Summary: Hermione gets her period and suffers from insane cramps. Fred helps to comfort her. Fred Hermione Romance ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione gets her period and Fred takes care of her. Those characters do not belong to me, but to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with them. English is not my mother language, so please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy & Review! xx**

Oh Bloody Hell!

It's 4:30 a.m. in the morning and Hermione was already awake for a while. She has horrible cramps, but has not gotten her period yet. Those – as she already knew – where just "warning cramps". _Those cramps are killing me_, she thought, but she still somehow managed to fall back asleep_. _

2 hours later, she woke up with a sticky feeling between her legs. _Oh crap! Why didn't I think of that and put a tampon on earlier?! SHIT! _If there was one thing, Hermione Granger absolutely hates, then it's her period. She always got THE WORST cramps ever! Getting her period was one thing for her, but having to share the common room and the bath room with Fred Weasley during that time was another thing. Hermoine and Fred were selected Head Girl/Boy this year, even though noone really got, why Fred was seleced…

Now here was, her once white sheets turned into the freaking Japanese flag and her stomach was killing her. "Removerare loconta!"With one wave of her wand the stain was gone. Thank god. Now, she hustled to the bathroom, pushed down the doorknob – and it was locked. _Shit! Not now! I really need to get a tampon - come on Fred hurry! _She hammered with both hands against the door and yelled: "Fred, open the door!" but he just answered: "It's my bathroom as well! I just need 10 more minutes, relax!" _I can't relax,_ Hermione thought, but she was too embarrassed to tell Fred the reason why she immediately needs to go to the bathroom. _So what should I do the next 10 minutes? I can't just stand here and bleed everywhere. Fuck. _Then she suddenly realized, she probably has a tampon in her commode, where she stores all her parchment and old quills. She runs upstairs, felling the blood running down her inner legs. _Shit!_ She is in such a hurry, that she nearly fells. She opens the drawer too quickly and everything falls out, but she doesn't care. Hectically, she looks for a tampon. _Finally! There it is._ She pulls down her pants, and kneels down to insert the tampon. _Thank god_. She looks at her pajama pants, sighs and removes the stains.

All the hectic, finding a tampon, made her forget about the cramps, but know, that she is save from bleeding everywhere, the pain returns even harder. She groans and presses her hands in the abdominal area to relieve the pain a little. She looks in her nightstand for some of the pain relieving muggle magazine and realizes in a moment of shock that the bottle of pills is empty. A tear finds its way down her cheek. _Don't cry, Hermione, don't cry_ she said to herself. She wipes away the tears with her pajama sleeve and goes downstairs in hope that Fred has already left the bathroom and is in his dormitory to get dressed. As she walks to the bathroom, she looks at the floor, thinking to herself that she has to ask Harry to borrow Hedwig, so that she could ask her mother to send her more pain relievers, as she bumps into Fred, who just came out of the bathroom. "The bathroom is free now, you can go." Fred says as she realizes that he is wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist. "And don't rush me next time, you always take much longer then me. I should be the one complai…" he added, but stops as he sees Hermoine's pale face, with signs of tears on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, but she just pushed him aside and makes her way into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting out of the hot shower that temporarily helped with her cramps, Hermione dried herself and got dressed. After that she stared into the mirror and a pale and sick looking girl with red eyes and a lot of pain in the face looked back. Fred was right. She WAS just not looking good. Before she could sink into too much self-pity, she left the bathroom and the common room to go to Madame Pomfrey into the hospital wing.

But the door was locked! There was just a note hanging on the door saying: _Dear students. I won't be in for a few days, because I am on a congress. In case you need a healing potion, please go to Professor Snape. If you suffer from a serious illness, then contact Professor Dumbledore. Get better soon! M. Pomfrey_

Hermione was in some kind of shock. _This can't be happening right now. How can it be that I am out of pain killers AND Madame Pomfrey is not here. But I can't possibly bother Snape with my problems. That is just waaay to humiliating… _A new wave of cramps forced her to hold her breath and to kneel down for a moment. This made her realized she HAS to go to Snape, if she wanted to survive this week until her mother sent her some more pain killers. And she couldn't possible go to Dumbledore because of that. He has bigger business to take care of. He doesn't also have to deal with her period problems.

Her mind was made up and she made her way down to the dungeons, where Snape's office was. She took a deep breath before knocking gently on his door. "Come in." Snape growled. Hermione, again, took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside, finding Snape sitting behind his desk, preparing future potion lessons. "What is it Granger?" he asked annoyed, without directly looking at her. "Umm…" she said, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. And once again "Ummmm…." She just didn't know, how to start that very delicate topic. Finally, Snaped looked up and asked again, not any less annoyed "What is it Granger? Stop mumbling, you are steling my precious time!" Hermioe swallowed that big dumpling in her throat and started shyly "Professor, I am sorry, but Madame Pomfrey is not here today and umm… I was wondering ummm…" She looked down and blushed even more. "Come to the point, Granger." Snape snapped. "So I was wondering", Hermione began, "whether you have a potion that can make cramps go away." "What kind of cramps?" Snape asked, looking directly in her face. "Period cramps, Sir." Hermione said brave.

Snape just looked uncomfortable for a second but then his face had the usual bored facial expression again. He said "Well unfortunately, I there is no such thing as a potion against … menstrual cramps. I am afraid." Hermione felt like she was going to start crying any minute. She not just only told Snape that she was on her period, but there was not even a good outcome of this. She tried to swallow the tears away, whispered a "Thank you, Sir.", turned around and the first tears left her eyes before she even was out of Snape's office.

Snape heard the tears and her voice and suddenly, he felt sorry for her. It probably wasn't easy for her to come to him, and there was nothing he could do to help her. She really didn't look good. She was so pale and the pain was standing in her face. Poor thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Some more chapters will follow soon!**

The day went on and Hermione was glad that her cramps got a little better. But she was really exhausted by the time all her classes were over and she went back to the common room – not prepared to meet Fred.

Fred was sitting on one of the comfy couches and looked up from his book, when Hermione walked in. He was even kinda terrified because of her look and instantly started pitying her. She was – if that is even possible – paler than she was this morning and her shoulders were hanging down and there was a painful look on her face. As she came in, she let her bookbag sink from her shoulder to the ground (which was not Hermione at all, usually she brought it up to her dormitory – she likes staying organized) und sank on the nearest couch with a silent moan. She looks like she was in great pain. But what on earth could be wrong with her? He gave it another try (maybe he will get an answer now…) "Hey 'Mione, what's wrong with you? You don't look that good…"

_I don't look that good? Huh, he has no clue. OUCH! Why always me? _She was laying on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest in the fetus position and moaned again. She felt like she was gonna cry any minute.

Fred really started getting worried. _What on earth is wrong with her? And why wouldn't she answer? Maybe I could help. I should probably try to find Madame Pomfrey, the nurse._

"Hermione, you really don't look good. You should really go and see Madame Pomfrey. Or should I ask her to come here, if you don't want to move?" Fred sounded really worried.

"She's not here." "What do you mean? I know she is not here, but I could go to the hospital wing and get her." "No, Fred. She is not here. She left the hospital wing to go to a congress for a few days.", she whispered. "Oh", Fred said. "Well, then you have to tell me what you have. Maybe I can help." "By the way, who is Madame Pomfrey's replacement during that time?" "I don't want you to know. Aaaaand it's Snape."

_What was it that she was so desperately trying to hide from him? _He looked her directly in the eyes – until she got another cramp and pressed both hands in her lower stomach area. That's when he understood. His eyes widened. How could he not realized that before?

_Omg, he knows. He has to know it. I know that he knows it. His eyes widened, when he got it. _

He looked at her with such a sweet and soft look that this time, she couldn't hold back the tears. Tear after tear found their way out of her eye, down her cheek.

_She is crying. Why is she crying?! Are her cramps this bad? Or is this just a result of her raging hormones? _He had to do something. He stood up, went to her couch, sat down right beside her and laid one arm around her shoulder. She started crying even more now and buried her head in the place between his neck and his shoulder. He held her tightly until her sobbing and crying died down. "Accio tissue", he said quietly and a tissue came flying to them. Hermione sobbed a quiet "Thanks" and blew her nose loudly.

Fred loosened his arm and looked Hermione directly in the red, swollen and teary eyes. "I am sorry, it took me so long to figure it out. Is it that bad?", he asked softly, with a quiet voice. Hermione just nodded and started massaging her uterus area. "Stop", Fred gently touched her wrists and pulled them away. "Let me do that." And he started massaging her lower stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – We're still not at the end guys, so stay tuned for more to follow **

_OMG, this is not happening. This CAN'T be happening right now. _The first moment, Fred laid his hands on her womb and started massaging is gently, she kinda freaked out. But after a while, the pain actually got a lot better. She sighs quietly and her lips created a little smile.

_Wow, she actually kinda likes this… _Fred thought to himself. He was happy that he got the chance to help her. Those cramps must have been killing her all day. He couldn't have been happier that he was a boy and, therefore, did not have to deal with these kind of problems. But if there was a chance, that he could take her pain away and that HE would be the one suffering, he would do it in a second. He looks at her, her exhausted face, the rest of a teardrop in her eyes and her bushy her and realizes something: He is falling in love with her. _Oh no… no, no, no, no, NO! _But as always, when love is involved: You have no power or what so ever and you just need to accept it.

They both fell asleep on that huge comfy couch. "Accio blankets" , Fred whispered, before he closed his eyes and sank into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up by the sunlight, shining directly into her face. "SHIT", she shrieked and jumped up quickly. Too quickly. She eyes got black within a second and she fell –thank God- back on the couch.

Fred got waken by Hermione's scream. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight and then he saw Hermione's eyes rolling and she just fell in his direction. He caught her out if reflex and put her gently back on the couch, noticing the big red stain on her pants. _OMG, did she just fainted because she lost too much blood?! What should I do?! I need to go to Madame Pomfrey! _Then he remembered that Hermione said yesterday and that Madame Pomfrey was gone for a couple of days. _What did she say, was her substitute? Oh right… it was Snape… He couldn't go to Snape with that, now could he? _Before making up his mind about what to do, Hermione opened her eyes again.

_Oh no… Oh no, no , no, NOOOO! Did I just fainted in front of Fred? I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly. I should have known better, I mean that was just the first time. _

"Fred, we need to hurry, we are late", she said. Fred giggled. "No need to faint, because we are late", he said with a smile on his face. He was happy that she was conscious again.

Fred helps her to get up and she stands up slowly. "You good?", Fred asked with worry in his voice. "Or are you going to faint again, because you want me to catch you?" He winked. Hermione smiled a little and replied "No, I'm good, thanks". She turned around and had a look on the couch. Her smile diapered, as she saw the huge blood stain, where she was lying. Without having any control, tears came back to her eyes. _This is SO embarrassing!_

Fred realized that she was teary again and followed her eyes to the stained couch. "Oh", he said. And without making a huge deal out of it, he said "Removerare loconta" and made the stains disappear.

Hermione was so thankful the he didn't laugh or that he wasn't grossed out like most of the boys would have been. He actually thought that he maturness was really sexy. She grinned a little and said: "Thanks, I think I should go to the bathroom and clean myself up ;)". Fred busted out laughing. "You THINK?!" He said.

As she came back (all cleaned and dressed) to the common room, she saw Fred there, still waiting for her and it melted her heart.

"_You didn't have to wait for me.", she said, "Now we're BOTH gonna be late for our first period." _Fred grinned at the word _period _;).

"'Mione, you should've known by now, that I don't care…", Fred said. "Come on, I'll bring you to your class. What do you have first?" Hermione took a look at her schedule and grasped. "What's the matter?", asked Fred. "I have potions first period." [Aaaaand again, Fred smiled, because of _period…_] "He is gonna KILL me…" Hermione's voice was teary again.

Fred thought that she was overreacting and so Hermione told him – on their way down to the dungeons – what happened yesterday in his office. Fred was laughing to hard, that this time, HE was the one with tears in his eyes. "Oh no, you didn't go into his office and asked him for a potion that relieves period cramps!?_" _he was shaking because he was laughing so hard. "This is GENIUS!"

As they arrived at the dungeons, in front of Snape's classroom, Fred gave Hermione a quick hug and then hustled to his own classroom [Prof. McGonnagall probably wasn't too thrilled about him being to late either].

Hermione took a deep breath and went into Snape's classroom. "Well, well, well, Miss Granger…" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – we're still not at the end yet, guys ;)**

The second she stepped into Snape's classroom, she deeply regretted coming at all. She should have just called it a sick day and stayed in bed the entire time.

She made her way to her seat at the table were Ron, Neville and Harry were already sitting, knowing that EVERYONE was looking of her. The Slytherin's –of course- had a huge grin on their faces, because they knew that Professor Snap wouldn't tolerate coming late to his class.

"Miss Granger", Snape barked, "what could have possibly be more important to come to late to my class?!" He looked angry and bored at the same time.

"No-no-nothing, Sir", Hermione stuttered. "Well then next time, I would prefer it, if you wouldn't come at all instead of disturbing my lesson." He said. "Me too", Hermione whispered. "What was that?!", Snape barked. "Nothing, Sir", Hermione said again.

"15 points from Gryffindor, for coming late to my class and for not answering my questions." All the Gryffindors grasped, but Snape didn't care at all and with one flick of his wand he put today's task on the backboard.

"Well", Snape snarled, "today we make a very difficult and extravagant potion called _Potionas Alliveranderas_" he looked trough the class and his and Hermione's eyes just met for a second. _What is he up to now? _Hermione wondered, but couldn't focus, because her horrible cramps returned. _Oh no! Not that Snape's class wouldn't be bad enough…_ but she had no clue, how she would survive this double lesson of potions WITH cramps…

"In order to brew this potion correctly, you need to follow some very important rules."Snape snarled and he went one: "Rule #1: Make sure, your cauldron is COMPLETELY, and I mean COMPLETELY clean." He looked in Neville's direction. "Rule #2: Be sure, you do not touch ANY of the ingredients with your bare hands. You need to wear your dragonskin gloves at ALL times, starting now." The class started making noise as putting on their dragonskin gloves. "Hold on." Snape said and the class got quiet immediately. "We must not forget rule #3: You must be complete healthy while brewing this potion. If you suffer from one of the following illnesses, you must leave my classroom immediately and write a 5 foot long essay for next period on _WHY it is so important to be completely healthy while brewing this potion and what consequences it will have, if you don't._ So the following illnesses are: having a cold, suffering from dragon pox, having a severe kind of backne and" Snape took a deep breath and looked in Hermione's direction. He was clearly enjoying this "Menstruation.", he finished.

"Now if you are suffering of one of the previously mentioned things, you need to leave my classroom NOW."

The class looked around for anyone who would have to leave. Hermione wished she could just disappear into a hole in the floor and never come back.

She saw Earnie McMillan blowing his nose into a tissue as he got up und packed his stuff. Then she saw a guy from Slytherin [who, she was sure, was suffering from bad backne] and Lavender Brown and a blond girl from Slytherin got up as well.

Hermione took a deep breath, put her book back in her bag and got up, noticing the weird views from Ron and Harry. Those 5 left the room with every single pair of eyes in the room following them.

As soon as they closed the heavy door behind them, Peeves, the gost appeared. "Oh well, well, what do we have here?" He was cleary happy seeing 5 people leaving Professor Snape's classroom at once. "Now we aren't going to brew _Potionas Alliveranderas _today, now aren't we?" he giggled. "Leave, Peeves", Hermione hissed. "Hahahahahahahaaha", Peeves laughed shrilly. "Do we have a crampy period monster right here, now do we?"

"LEAVE", Earnie screamed now as well. "Or I will jinx you!", he added. "Boohoooohooo, Peeves is soo soo scared of little ill Earnie. Bohoooohooo." Peeves said, but he disappeared through the next wall.

"Thanks", Hermione mumbled in Earnie's direction and made her way to the Head Girls/Boys dormitory, to find a very nice surprise there…


End file.
